Storm Warning
by Quetzalcoatls
Summary: Sequel to StormFront-The first battle may have been won, but the war has just begun. Chaos is stirring and a goddess had been captured.Someone in the shadows has their own plans and our 6 demigods are right in the middle of it. Slash
1. Chapter 1

Quetzal - Well Here we go my friends! Chapter one of Storm Warning! We're diving right back into it here theres no quite start were kicking off STORM WARNING with a bang and an impromptu rescue! And just for kicks iv added a semi significant cameo from one of my favorite characters you'll have to spot it yourself but keep and eye out. He probably won't show up again so don't worry about it if you don't recognize him he just being his usual medaling self and lending a hand with the plot today.. ^-^

Ps- for those of you who saw the DW Christmas special all iv gotta say is only the doctor could pull off a _**flying shark pulling Santa's sleigh**_ (for those of you who didn't see it and are now doubting my sanity ill have you know it made perfect sense in context!)

xxxxxxxxxx

**Storm Warning**

(Story Cover…http:/ /acer-kaze.d eviantart. com/ #/d35m6ve)

xxxxxxxxx

Chapter 1 - Timing is everything

xxxxxxxxx

It had been a month and a half since they had left camp now Hermione thought to herself. Thalia had gone from being a bit withdrawn to proving that apparently Orion's penchant for pranks _wasn't_ something he got from the Marauders, much to Hermonies secret amusement, it also left her wondering it half the pranks Apollo and Hermes supposedly pulled on Olympus were really all done by them. Thalia tended to go after Orion for the most part, simply because the first time Hermonie had found her hair dyed neon pink in the morning she'd turned Thalia into a kitten for the entire day, and it had been a horribly fluffy white kitten too, Hermonie had named her puff, she also had pictures.

They were currently sailing around Virginia on their way back north to pick up Percy for the trip to Greece. Orion was off flying in the new mundane form he'd finally mastered, a distinctly average looking golden eagle, Thalia was off plotting her next prank, and she was driving. Typical really she thought looking inland where Orion had flown off to wondering what he was up too.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Orion glided hardly flapping his wings as he flew over the trees along the coast. He had only had the form for about a week now, and he was loving being able to fly without being glaringly obvious about it, 'cause really you couldn't get much more obvious then a dragon the size of a jet. He tilted his wings shooting around a massive oak tree and spotted a building up ahead, it was an old mansion type. Made of ancient looking ruff cut gray stone, With barely a twitch of a feather he turned gliding over the structure and spotted the sign on the front.

_**Westover Hall**_

It was a school of some sort he thought landing in a tree on the edge of a sort of play ground. Within moments there was a group of children under his tree staring up at him in awe. One of the teachers came over and shooed them off a short way before starting an impromptu lesson on eagles. He listened with half his mind while surveying the yard, his eyes stopped at a picnic table across from him. Had he been human he would have frowned.

When he had first gotten the trick of the eagle form he hadn't noticed, not until the first time he had flown inland. He could tell the difference between humans and Demigods in this form. Apparently eagle eyes really_ were_ that good. It was nothing glaring just a sense that something was _off_ when he looked at a demigod. It was really only noticeable when he was paying attention it wasn't a glow as such just a sense of them being, lighter, somehow. This boy sitting across from him at a picnic table playing a card game with himself had that feeling to him.

He titled his head to the side focusing on him and would have rolled his eyes if it weren't for all the people staring at him. The kid was playing some card game involving Greek gods and monsters. He had black hair and eyes and was wearing a brown leather jacket of some sort. He was ready to fly off, and just make sure to tell the satyrs about the kid later, when he saw it. One of the professors was staring at the kid like he was lunch. Monsters whether he was in eagle form or not always looked like they were wearing badly fitting costumes, it was almost pathetically easy to spot them. He looked between the kid and the monster for a moment hesitating before spreading his wings and taking off. He flew right over the group of children's heads much to their delight and circled up and away thinking, with a monster already watching him he couldn't just leave the kid and hope the satyrs found him in time. He circled again before disappearing into the woods and coming back around the park to alight unseen in the upper branches of a pine behind the kid. Keeping one eye on him and one on the monster while sending Hermonie a message, he would need backup for this.

20 minutes later Orion was beginning to get the rules of the game the kid was playing it was incredibly convoluted. Which he thought was entirely appropriate, as that was how things really were - needlessly complicated. Hermonie was on her way now with Thalia, they would be the ones talking to the kid, he would be keeping guard until they could get him out of the area.

He tensed as someone made there way to the table and sat down across from the boy with a sigh. Orion cursed _two of them?_ No wonder they'd been spotted by monsters they might as well have had a sign over there heads that said 'free buffet here!'. The girl looked to be about a year older then the boy, with the same straight black hair and black eyes. "You should be doing your homework Nico." She said drily looking at the cards on the table in irritation.

"Why? It doesn't matter their just going to kick us out in a week when weird stuff starts happening again." He answered Orion nodded to himself, ya he knew how that was he thought amused.

"You should still be trying." She answered tartly Orion sighed to himself and sent Hermonie an update on the situation. A feeling of incredulousness answered him, and he snickered to himself.

xxxxxxx

Hermonie growled to herself as she received Orions update, Thalia shot a look her way. One hand on the hilt of her sword. "Bad news?" She asked Hermione snorted.

"There _two_ of them." She answered Thalia frowned.

"Two monsters?" She asked confused Hermonie shook her head.

"No two Demigods, a brother and sister by the looks of it." Thalia winced, she knew only to well that having more then one untrained demigod in one place was a bad idea.

"Right we'd better hurry." She said Hermonie put a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't rush in, Orion's watching them we've got time." She said warningly Thalia sighed

and nodded as they snuck through the bushes alone the side of the building, not even noticing the strange blue wooden box tucked into an alcove.

xxxxxxxx

Orion cursed as the bell rung calling the students back inside. The two young demigods getting up to follow, the boy gathered up his cards talking happily with his sister who he had learned was named Bianca. The monster, which hadn't moved from its spot since he had seen it, shifted watching them a hungry look on its face. Abruptly another teacher in a long brown trench coat walked up to him and began asking about some lesson plan. Orion could see the monster trying to get him to go away using the mist but it seemed to be having absolutely no affect what so ever on the cheerful man. This distraction allowed the two demigods to pass by unharmed without ever even knowing they had been in danger.

Orion watched the monster intently as he finally was able to make up some excuse to get rid of the man, but by then his window of opportunity had passed. Orion let himself relax a bit. If that monster had gone after them with all those other people around his options would have been limited, he laughed to himself monster 0, random teacher 1. He thought amused, and spread his wings gliding out of the trees and circling the building. He never noticed the teacher that had inadvertently saved those demigods lives turn and watch him fly away, his dark eyes missing nothing before he walked back into the building looking smug.

Orion circled the building thoughtful as the sun set wondering how to get those two out or get Hermione and Thalia in. They were currently hiding in an alcove just off from the play ground waiting for their opportunity. Just as the sun disappeared below the horizon a high pitched buzz pierced the air making him flinch and bank away from the building as his superior hearing was overloaded, it was a good thing he had as a moment later the fire alarm went off. Had he been closer to the building it would have been far worse. The organized chaos that followed was exactly what they needed he circled high above his dark coloring hiding him against the darkening sky. It took him a moment to find the to kids in the rush, but once he did he began sending images to Hermione and Thalia updating them on where the two where.

They pushed through the group the chaos keeping anyone from noticing that they didn't belong, quickly making their way towards Nico and Bianca as the two milled around with the rest at the edge of the clear area. They where about to reach them when the monster disguised as a teacher appeared and demanded that Nico and Bianca follow him as he headed out into the woods. The two demigods followed looking confused, Orion cursed and desperately sent the image of what was happening to Hermione who paused in the crowed before abruptly snapping into action and diving through. Even then they were two far away, they would never get there in time, the demigods and the monster were already several hundred yards into the forest. Orion folded back his wings and dived weaving through the trees to where the monster had led them.

He was going to have to time this perfectly he though bursting into a small clearing just as the monster began to loose its human guise and flared his wings open coming in straight over the kids heads, breaking midair and shifting back to his human for as he did so, sword already in hand and landed on the ground between them and a...Chimera? Crap. He thought bringing his sword up, he wasn't quite good enough with a blade to fight a chimera on his own. "Listen you two I know this is crazy but I need to you do exactly what I say, _RUN_ my sisters will find you and explain now _GO!_" He yelled throwing a crackling bolt of lightning at the chimera which launched a volley of spikes in response, he snapped his shield open deflecting the spikes and throwing another bolt at the monster as the two kids did the smart thing and ran, which only served to irritate the chimaera further. He may be able to match Zeus for fire power in his dragon form but it was another story entirely in his demigod one, the monster was just shaking off his attacks. He stood his ground however he needed to buy them time to get away.

Bianca dashed through the woods dragging her brother behind her, she had no idea what the hell was going on but that _thing_ looked like it was about to eat them, then a giant bird comes flying in and turns into some guy with a sword yelling at them to run and starts throwing lighting around? This was defiantly going on the books as one of the weirdest nights of her life. Two girls appeared in her path a moment later causing her to nearly plowed into them. "Whoa!" called the shorter of the two in waving her off. "We've been looking for you two!" She said looking relived.

"You need to come with us your in danger all right? Theres a..." Bianca cut the second girl of.

"Giant monster that wants to eat us?" She finish grimacing they two girls blinked.

"Um ya actually, How?..." She trailed off looking puzzled.

"Some bird flew in and changed into a guy and attacked it." She answered.

"It was a Chimera!" Chimed Nico grinning they all blinked at him and Hermonie cursed.

"Shit! Thalia get them back to the Akhet! Ill go help Orion." Said the older looking of the two as she dashed passed them to where they could now clearly hear the sounds of fighting, punctuated by the odd explosion. Thalia looked back at them clearly pissed at being left out of the fight but not disagreeing.

"Come on you two we've gotta get out of here!" She said nodding to the East, Bianca hesitated and looked down at her brother. _Go with them,_ said a voice in her mind and she nodded to herself that voice had never steered her wrong.

"All right." She said Nico cheered as they took off running.

"This is so cool!" He said happily bounding after his sister as Thalia led the way. 10 minutes later there was an explosion behind them followed by a massive roar that Thalia knew well. Looks like they had to resort to extremes to get rid of the chimera without getting hurt she thought. Hearing the distinct buzz of the wind off Orions wings a moment later as he flew by over head. Bianca and Nico ducked looking terrified, Thalia just smiled reassuringly at them.

"Its all right, that was Orion, an eagles not the only thing he can turn into." She said they both stared at her like she was crazy. Thalia sighed and tugged them onward whether the monster was gone or not they needed to get out of the area. She had a feeling that there were more then just that chimera to worry about out here.

A startled yell behind her a moment later confirmed this. "NICO!" Yelled Bianca Thalia spun around just as a hydra lunged out of the trees separating them from Nico who scrambled away with with a yell. Three of the Hydra heads went after Nico the rest, the fire breathing one included, attacked her and Bianca. Thalia's eyes glowed slightly as she charged her blade with electricity and slashed one the Hydras heads off as it made a grab for her. Which was exactly what the hydra wanted.

Thalia just smirked though as the Hydra looked at the smoking stump of its fire breathing head. The lightning in her sword had burned the stump as she cut the head off preventing it from growing back. With a laugh she jumped again taking off another head before the Hydra realized what was going on and backpedaled. She shot a look Nico's way and did a double take, standing over a terrified looking Nico was a massive hellhound, it was easily twice the size of the once that had attack her Annabeth, and Luke all those years ago, _and it was defending Nico!_ She stared incredulously at this, as it slashed at one of the attacking heads with foot long talons the thing was the size of a tank! _**AND IT WAS HELPING THEM! **_What the fuck was going on?

xxxxxxxxxx

Quetzal- Hello children of Hades! ^-^ right into the action here I hope you like it. And did anyone see our favorite Doctor? He wasn't trying to hide that much but without his help as a plot device this chapter may have been _**days**_more in coming! A horrible thought yes? We will be back with our hellhound summoning friends in a bit hope you all liked the first chapter of Storm Warning!

_**PS- A questions to the fans i want a vote ill try and put a poll up on my profile but failing that just give your option in a review. Should the trip to Greece be a foot note or Significant? Like say have them visit some temples and get into trouble? dodge a few monster traumatize the locales...things like that. It would be about three chapters if i did it that way so.**_

_**YES- you would like me to make the trip to Greece an extended thing**_

_**NO- you do **__**not**__** the trip to greece to be more then a foot note.**_

_**look for the poll please**_


	2. Just don't name it Fluffy!

Quetzal - hello! did ya miss me? ^-^ heres chapter 2 for you hope you like it!

xxxxxxxxxx

Storm Warning

xxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 2 - Just don't name it Fluffy!

xxxxxxxxx

Thalia shook her head deciding to deal with one thing at a time and sidestepped another strike from the Hydra. The Hellhound roared and bite the nose of one of its heads as it made another grab for Nico who was no longer cowering but instead cheering it on. His sister having retreated to behind the trees, out of range of the monster, and was trying to work her way around the battle to him without being spotted.

Thalia had just hacked off another head when a roar spilt the night and with a boom dozens of trees were flattened. _About time he got back! _Thalia thought annoyed as she jumped back having a fair idea of what was about to happen, and flattened herself to the ground when the dragons head snapped down closing over the Hydra. It barely fit in Orion's mouth being no small fry itself and shrieked as he bit down causing it to explode into golden dust. There was a moment of protracted silence at this before Nico's voice was heard. "That was so cool!" He exclaimed scrambling out from under the Hellhound which seemed unwilling to let him wander off. It growled and blocked Nico's attempt to run up to the dragon with its huge head.

"That kids got no sense of self preservation." Muttered Thalia as she picked herself up off the ground. The dragon snorted and blurred turning back into Orion.

"No kidding," He said smiling as climbing over broken trees to where they stood just as Hermonie popped out of the woods having taken the long way from the battle with the Chimera. Bianca all but appeared next to her brother out of the shadows looking suspiciously at the Hellhound which blinked at her relatively placidly.

"Now will someone explain what the hell is going on here?" She snapped glaring at the three Demigods. There was a moment of hesitation before Hermonie spoke.

"What would you say if I told you the Greek gods were real?" She asked Bianca stared at her with an unreadable expression for a moment before answering.

"Id say I just got chased though the woods by a Chimera and a Hydra so you better start talking." She growled the Hellhound snarling at them in counterpoint, Hermonie nodded.

"In that case let me introduce myself, my name is Hermonie Soren, daughter of Poseidon. My friends here are Orion Ashton and Thalia Grace, son and daughter of Zeus. We're Demigods...And so are you." She said Bianca stared at her as Nico looked up from where he had been busy scratching the tank sized hellhound behind the ear, something it was enjoying greatly.

"REALLY?" He yelled running up to Orion with an awed look on his face practically bouncing. "Im a Demigod like you? Can I blow stuff up? I want to turn into a dragon like you! Can I turn into a dragon? Can you throw lightning bolts 'cause your Zeus son? Do you know who my dad is? I wonder if I can meet him! Do you think I could? I wonder what I can do!" Hermonie laughed at the overwhelmed look on Orion's face as he tried to get a word in edgewise with the younger demigod. Bianca sighed and shook her head.

"Well, at least someones happy getting attacked by monsters." She muttered tiredly. "NICO! Leave him alone!" She yelled startling Nico into silence.

"But!..." He said Bianca cut him off.

"NO!" She snapped he looked out raged.

"But just I want!..." He tried again

"No Nico, you can ask him later." She growled glaring at him Nico stared at her for a moment before huffing and stalking back over to the Hellhounds side to continue scratching its ears. They all stared at the monster for a moment having almost forgotten it was there.

"Um...is there some, you know, particular reason theres a demon here acting like the family dog?" Asked Orion looking at the creature curiously. Thalia shrugged she supposed they couldn't really call it a hellhound, It didn't really look like the other hellhounds she had ever seen she thought, and she vividly remember what those looked like. It was a deep stone grey, was more stream lined and a hell of a lot bigger. With a draconic head crowned by a pair of four foot long black horns, a line of massive spikes running down its back starting just in front of the hind legs, the longest of which was somewhere in the nearly five foot long rang, and a long tail ending in what looked like a horizontal bone battle axe. It looked more like a quadrupedal wingless dragon with a handful of wolf thrown in. But its burning red eyes glittering with hellfire left no doubt as to its origins. And here was Nico scratching its ear like it was a tame Labrador.

"It turned up when Nico was attacked by the Hydra, it was protecting him." She said with a frown. Orion looked thoughtful at this and glanced at Hermonie.

"It sounds like he summoned it, and no creature from the underworld just decide to help a demigod." She said.

"Well, if he _did_ summoned it somehow..." He trailed off Hermonie nodded looking grim.

"You don't think?" She asked looking startled he shrugged.

"Can you think of another reason a monster was _protecting_ him?" He asked she sighed shaking her head.

"We can't take them to camp with us if thats true." She said. "If their really his kids." She added Orion nodded.

"That would mean all of them have broken the oath though." He continued Hermonie frowned and shook her head.

"I don't thinks so theres gotta be more to this." She said he nodded, Thalia and Bianca exchanged mystified looks at this.

"What the hell are you two going on about?" She demanded, Orion and Hermonie looked at her a little startled for a moment before Hermonie answered.

"Well, I think I know who their father is." She said Nico popped around his sisters side looking hopeful.

"Really?" He asked hopefully Bianca rolled her eyes and poked him.

"Quite." She hissed looking back up at Hermione. "So who do you think it is then?" She asked a bit stiffly.

"Well, considering Nico summoned a demon of some kind from the underworld, and Iv only ever heard of _one_ person with black eyes...I would have to guess you two are the son and daughter of Hades." She said slowly. Nico's eyes got really big.

"Whoa!" He said in a quietly awed voice Hermonie smiled slightly.

"We can't know for sure unless he claims you both, but if its even a _possibility_ he's your father we can't take you to camp with us. It would be too dangerous for you." She said Bianca frowned.

"I thought you said this camp was safe?" She asked Hermonie sighed.

"I don't know how much you know of Greek mythology but Hades doesn't get along with the rest of the Olympians. Taking you there would put you in a lot of danger." She answered.

"Well, what are we supposed to do then?" She demanded Hermonie shrugged.

"I guess you can come with us for now, if your lucky something will happen to get Hades to claim you then we could just take you to the underworld. We can't do that however unless he claims you or we otherwise know without a doubt who's your father." She said Bianca stared at her intently and nodded.

"All right." She said Nico tugged on her sleeve at and she looked down wincing at the puppy dog eyes he was giving her, but just sighed. "Yes?" She asked tiredly he pointed to the hellhound.

"Can I keep him?" He asked innocently Bianca closed her eyes for a moment looking faintly frustrated and opened her mouth to say no when Orion spoke.

"I don't see why not." He said cutting off Bianca's refusal, Nico's face lit up at this and he ran over giving Orion a hug knocking him over with a thump in the process.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" He said ecstatically crushing the air out of Orion lugs.

"Need to breath kid." He coughed out Nico let go at that looking chagrined.

"Now, your going to need to name him so he'll come when you call, because we can't take him on the Akhet he's too big all right?" He said Nico frowned.

"But if we leave him here how is he going to follow us?" He asked.

"Simple he's a hellhound he can teleport though the shadows, If you need him and you call I should think he'll come. He is rather attached to you already." Orion answered Nico nodded looking thoughtful.

"A name hu?" He said frowning at the Hellhound Orion nodded and grinned ruffling Nico's hair as he got up.

"Just don't name it Fluffy." He said gravely.

This of course had led to Orion and Hermonie having to tell the tale of 'The Cerberus named Fluffy' Nico had thought it was hilarious, and had asked if he knew any good names for a hellhound. After several moments of thought Orion had smiled wryly and told him about his guardian that could turn into a Grim. Nico had decide he liked it and the Hellhound was christened Siri. That had been half an hour ago though, they were now trudging their way back through the darkened forest to the Akhet. Orion sighed as Nico began firing off questions again when they came within sight of the ship which had been tied up in a small bay. Asking about the ship and where it had come from and how fast it went. Orion wanted to be annoyed with the constant babbling, but he could't help but like the kid he was too funny.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that night Orion and Hermione were up on deck, Hermione was steering the Akhet into a harbor for the night. Late as it was they should really have stayed where they where, but no one had wanted to stick around and see if there were any more monsters in the area. Nico's new pet hellhound had left them at the beach, disappearing into the shadows much to his disappointment. Getting the younger demigod to go to sleep after that had taken careful use of a muffin laced with a sleeping potion much to his sisters relief. "Were still picking up Percy right?" She asked Orion smiled and nodded.

"Of course! Why wouldn't we?" He asked startled Hermonie looked at him with a raised eye brow at this smirking, _clueless_ she thought to herself amused.

"Then maybe you should call him and tell him we'll be there to pick him up in two days." She said he blinked confused for a moment.

"How did I forget about that?" He asked Hermonie shrugged.

"Does it matter? Call him now its only 9:30 he'll still be awake." She said pulling a drachma out of her pocket and handing it to him before manipulating the water off the bow into a mist for him to use. He took the drachma and headed up to the bow where the lights were casting rainbows in the mist tossing the coin in and asked to see Perseus Jackson in New York. After a few moments the mist formed a window in the air showing Percy sitting upside down on the couch(1) readying a book written in ancient Greek.

"Percy!" He called making the demigod jump and fall off the couch. Orion grinned as Percy popped back up from where he had fallen sword draw and looking pissed. "Percy over here! Its Orion!" He called Percy looked over at the Iris message window and relaxed looking relived.

"You trying to give me a heart attack Orion?" He asked turning the sword back into a pen, Orion just grinned.

"Whats wrong, the mighty seer didn't know I was going to call?" He asked tauntingly. Percy rolled his eyes.

"No I didn't, Apollos been helping me get a better handily on that so I don't see quite as much random junk. I still get the important visions but I can no longer predict what for dinner next week unless I actually want to." He said Orion nodded.

"That good," He said nodding. "You could get a little weird sometimes when you started seeing to much stuff." He added Percy grimaced and nodded.

"That can still happen it just wont get as bad." He said thinking about the time a few weeks after the quest when he had, had what pretty much amounted to a seizer from the mental overload, luckily Apollo had picked up on the problem and helped. They still weren't entirely sure why Percy's abilities seemed to be getting stronger ever since they had found out about them. I was_ really_ a good thing that the spells Poseidon had put on him to keep his mind out of the underworld seemed to be holding, he thought, not wanting to find out how his strengthened abilities would affect Kronos's ability to pull him into Tartarus (something he really wanted to avoid in the future).

"Right on a happier note! We should be reaching NewYork in two days. You can still come right?" Asked Orion hopefully Percy nodded.

"Ya mom said it was all right but she wanted to meet you and your sisters first." He answered Orion hesitated.

"Um..Does she know Hermonies you sister?" He asked Percy sighed and nodded smiling wryly.

"Ya, I told her, she took it really well actually." Orion nodded looking thoughtful.

"Right where should we meet you?" He asked Percy frowned and shook his head at that.

"Ill have to call you back tomorrow." He said. "Id ask mom but she went to sleep a while ago." Orion shrugged.

"All right, don't worry about it." He reassured him before grinning. "And we've got something of a surprise for you when we get there too!" He said a glint of mischief in his eyes. "Im sure you'll like it." With that he waved a hand through the message cutting it off. Leaving Percy standing there looking worriedly at where the message had been, not entirely sure he liked the way Orion had been grinning.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Orion grinned as the message faded away and walked back to the stern where Hermonie was. "Well?" She asked Orion grinned.

"He says he can still come, but his mom wants to meet us before we go." He said she nodded.

"He tell you where were supposed to be?" She asked.

"No, he'll have to ask her in the morning, he said he'd call back." He answered Hermonie nodded.

"You might as well head down and go to sleep, Ill drop anchor in about 20 minutes." Orion nodded and headed down below decks, Hermione watching him go. Once he was gone she smirked. "Completely clueless." She said with a slight laugh.

xxxxxxxxxxx

(1) theres something strangely relaxing about all but standing on you head like that.

Quetzal- and theres chapter two! Did you like it? Next chapter we pick up Percy and are on our way iv got the Greece trip planed and it should be two chapters maybe three. See you next time!


	3. Ominous Warnings and a Heist is planned

**Storm warning**

Quetzal - There seems to be a bit of confusion about how old everyone is so here are their ages

Orion - 14

Hermonie - 15

Thalia -13

Percy - 15

Bianca - 14

Nico - 12

**NOTE! READ ME!**

I have never been to Greece or Italy, everywhere they go in this and the next chapter is written with the help of Google earth and Wikipedia all right? This is also why im being purposely vague although nothing i can really screw up will be happening until next chapter. If you have ever been to either of these places and see something glaringly obviously wrong here **please tell me**I will fix it according to what you can tell me all right?

xxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 3 - Ominous Warnings and a Heist is planned

xxxxxxxxxxx

Percy cursed as he wiped out again in a massive splash. He popped up catching the surf board and glaring at the water, ok it was official _That wave had moved!_ He had been doing fine that time! Then the wave had just dropped away and he'd plowed head first into the water with all the grace of a boulder. Either his dad or Triton were playing games he figured with a huff, and swam back to shore where Sally was laughing, having had enough for the time being after 2 hours of getting knocked around the surf. "Having trouble Percy?" She asked her eyes sparkling with mischief. He flopped down on the sand next her with a growl The royal blue surf board landing in the sand next to him, it had been a birthday present from Poseidon and this was the first time since he had gotten it he'd been able to try it out.

"It was funny this first few times, but I almost had it that time!" He said annoyed. "I mean really, you saw that right? That wave moved!" His mother laughed.

"Waves do tend to move dear." She answered smirking Percy just grumbled at this annoyed as she opened up the picnic basket next to her and handed him a sandwich. He took it with a sigh taking a bite. Orion had called a three days before to tell him they were headed his way now and that they would meet him at montaduk beach on the 12th. Sally had decide to make a day of it and had packed them a lunch, which was thus far proving to be a fantastic idea, the sun was out and it was warmer then usual for that time of year. Still a bit chilly, but that hardly bothered Percy as long as he was in the water, he could go swimming in the Arctic and not get cold.

He was just starting on his second sandwich when he heard the horn of the Akhet, he looked up and waved as the ship rounded the point into the bay. His distraction proved to be a mistake as he not only wasn't looking up but he had waved with the hand holding the sandwich. He yelped as pain shot through his hand, razor sharp talons snatching the sandwich. He cursed ducking and looked back up just in time for the eagle that had stolen his sandwich land on a boulder and change into Orion, he waved and took a bite of Percy nearly untouched sandwich.

Sally was staring looking a bit taken aback at what the hell had just happened. "Mom meet Orion." He said drily still glaring at the offending demigod.

"Great sandwich Miss. Jackson!" Orion called happily smiling as the Akhet ran up on the shore, and four people jumped off, wait four? Percy did a double take, taking in the two new additions to the crew. Hermonie and Thalia were there as well as two black hair kids, a boy and a girl. The boy was bouncing up and down like an over excited puppy before abruptly braking away from the group and running right up to Percy.

"Hay are you really Percy?" he asked excitedly Percy nodded looking a little confused.

"Orion was telling me about how you found Zeus lightning bolt! It was so cool! Did you really fight the Minotaur?" The kid asked talking a mile a minute Percy just looked at him blankly.

"Um...Yes?" He said asked a moment bringing on another round of questions. Orion looked on grinning and hopped off his boulder before heading over to where the other three demigods were talking to Sally.

"Hello!" He called walking over they looked up at him Hermonie and Thalia nodding.

"Its nice to finally meet the famous Orion Iv been hearing so much about." Said Sally amused, Orion bowed grinning.

"The same to you mam!" He agreed she laughed.

"I would not have thought any child of Zeus would be quite so nice." She said drily Orion gave her a hurt look.

"Now miss Jackson, thats hardly charitable!" He said brightly and leaned over speaking in a stage whisper. "Between you and me he's actually pretty nice on good days, I think he must have mellowed out a bit in the last few centuries," The was a massive concussive BOOM of thunder over their heads at that, making Sally jump. Orion just grinned at the grey clouds that had quite abruptly grown dark. "THAT WAS A COMPLEMENT!" He yelled, the storm just rumbled ominously making Orion roll his eyes as he looked back at the concerned looking mortal.

"Im surprised you can get away with things like that." She said worriedly Orion grinned.

"Ya well he seems to like me and I haven't gotten barbecued yet!" He said brightly Sally just looked at him dubiously.

"If you say so, although if your going to insult him in the future can you do it a safe distance away from me? I wouldn't want to get hit if he decide it wasn't funny anymore" She said blandly Orion gave her a mock insulted look and bounced off a good 30 feet away.

"Far enough away for you?" He called, Sally was about to answer when a relatively small lightning bolt hit the sand about a foot from Orion making him squawk and jump away falling on his ass in the sand. Thalia, Bianca and Hermione dissolved into roaring laughter at this, Sally cracking up as well.

"Looks about right Orion!"She called laughing he gave her a wounded look from where he had fallen in the sand. Percy and Nico looked on trying to figure out what the hell was going on having missed the conversation.

"I there some reason Zeus is throwing lightning around at the moment?" Asked Percy cause I can leave if there is.", The three Demigods dissolved into further laughter as Sally just shook her head and sighed.

"You have a talent for making strange friends Percy." She said wryly and gave him a hug. "Better go get your bag and head off then before someone does something stupid." She said looking pointedly at Orion who had just been tackled back into the sand by Nico as he tired to get up. Percy nodded grinning and ran off, five minutes later she was hugging Percy good bye as the others all jumped on board the Akhet. As soon as Percy had handed his bags an surf board up and climbed on a large wave rolled in picking up the Akhet and pulling it out into deeper water.

Sally watched the ship race out to sea almost straight east at speeds no normal sail boat would be able to achieve. The thunder clouds over head fading away like they had never even been there she sighed smiling sadly. "He'll be fine." Said Poseidon having appeared at some point she looked over at him and smiled.

"I know but I can't help but worry about him, at least that lot all seem to get along." She answered he nodded wrapping an arm around her shoulders and giving her a hug.

"Percy will see any problems coming long before he can get into to much trouble." He answered Sally snorted.

"Somehow I don't think it works like that." She answered drily making him laugh. "By the way..." She said tilting her head back to look him in the eye. "You wouldn't happen to have anything to do with those 'accidents' Percy kept having when he was trying to surf would you?" She asked Poseidon shot her an innocent 'who me?' look.

"Now Sally why would I ever do something like that?" He asked smirking she rolled her eyes.

"Right, I wonder." She answered drily making him laugh.

xxxxxxxxxxx

"So, how long is it going to take us to reach the Mediterranean?" Asked Percy Hermonie shrugged.

"About 10 hours." She answered. "The Akhets as fast as any jet." She added and his frown.

"Hu, I thought we were only going that fast before because Zeus wanted us to get there fast." He said she nodded. "So who are the two new kids?" He asked pointing to where Bianca was reading a book and Orion was attempting to play a card game of some kind with Nico.

" I thought we introduced you already!" She said startled.

"You introduced them to my mother." He answered drily.

"Well, they are Nico and Bianca Di Angelo, unclaimed at the moment but all bets are to them being the son and daughter of Hades." She said Percy blinked a sudden feeling of vertigo sweeping him away and into a vision.

_Six will be united_

_two who were known_

_two who were lost_

_two who were forgotten_

_Chaos stirs in an ancient land_

_Those who were forgotten shall prove their worth_

_and with shadows lost and found_

_A weapon forged to defeat a Titan bound_

_(1)_

Percy blinked coming back to himself after a moment. "Uh..." He glanced sideways at Hermonie who was staring at him open mouthed.

"Since when do you do prophecies?" She asked startled her eyes distant as she turned the words over in her mind.

"Far as I know I didn't." He answered confused. "And that wasn't entirely voluntary I don't think." He added looking worried.

"Important prophecies never are." Said a voice to his left making Percy jump and nearly fall over broad. Everyone on deck looked over to see Apollo now sitting on one of seats nearby. "As it is though, your abilities really are strengthening at a worrying rate Perseus." He said frowning. "And that prophecy sounds...ominous." He added Orion snorted.

"Don't they all?" He dead paned laying down several cards earning an incredulous yell from Nico who couldn't see a way around what he had just done, Apollo laughed grinning.

"Very true!" He said still chuckling before looking back at Percy frowning. "You know...It may be best if I block your ability to see the future for now." He said. "Demigod or not if it keeps getting stronger it could kill you." He said gravely Percy stared at him for a moment before shaking his head.

"No, I still need it, maybe later though." Apollo nodded at this before brightening.

"So are you going to visit some of the temples while your in Greece?" He asked Percy nodded.

"We were planing to yes." He answered Apollo smirked.

"Well be sure to drop by Delphi and Olympia!" He said with a grin and vanished.

"So...Who was that?" Asked Nico. Percy Hermione, Thalia and Orion looked at him startled exchanging looks.

"Hu...I suppose you _wouldn't _know would you? That was Apollo, god of light and one of the 12 Olympians." Said Orion, Nico went wide eyed at that.

"Seriously? Thats so cool!" He said grinning managing to lighten the gloom and doom atmosphere without any trouble.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Their first stop they decide would be in Rome it was on the way to Greece after all (more or less anyways) and everyone was excited to see the ancient, Nico however put them all to shame for sheer energy the kid was all but bouncing off the walls. Hermonie had finally had it with the insist questions about an hour before they made landfall and had hit the younger Demigod with an impedimenta spell which lasted all of a minute before wearing off, much to Bianca and Orion's amusement. They had then left the Akhet docked at the mouth of the river and taken a bus to the city. The ride hadn't been to horribly long, but they were all quite happy when they were finally dropped off at a museum.

Nico bounced on ahead dragging Orion along with him as they looked at the different exhibits. Hermonie smiled slightly watching as Orion patiently waded though Nico's constant babbling. For all that he would kill you without hesitation if you threatened his family and friends he seemed to have near infinite patience with children, something that had been discovered back at camp the summer before. She looked off to her right to find Thalia and Percy arguing over the translation of an ancient tablet while Bianca seemed to have just discovered she could read ancient Greek and was staring at the tablet in fascination.

Hermonie rolled her eyes at this and continued along pausing for a moment to admire a statue of the goddess Fortuna before continuing on leaving the two demigods who didn't seem to realize they had fallen into ancient Greek at some point to argue. "Find anything interesting?" She asked as she reached Orion and Nico further on down the hall. Orion smiled slightly and rolled his eyes as Nico started talking excitedly again telling her about the statue in front of them of some god she had never heard of.

She was listening intently to him when she sensed it, she frowned and turned looking around then down the hall. Another pulse of magic echoed down the hall and Orion looked up as well this time. "What was that?" He asked looking concerned now, Hermonie shook her head looking concerned as well.

"I don't know." She answered Nico looked up at them worriedly.

"Whats wrong?" He asked.

"Magic." Was Orions only response as he headed down the hall to find the source, Hermione and Nico following close behind. It took them 20 minutes to find the exhibit that was giving off the magic. It was a collection of swords and daggers, after a few moments of standing there looking at them, Orion and Hermonie were able to find the exact source. It was a pair of long vicious looking daggers made of some kind of black metal that seemed to suck in the light around them. Almost the instant they identified them as the sources of the disturbance they stopped broadcasting the magic they had been. "Hu." Orion muttered leaning forward to take a closer look at the knives staring at them intently. "I don't know what these are made of but its nothing mortal." He said after a moment Hermonie nodded in agreement looking at them intently.

"What do you think the magic was about?" She asked frowning. "Was it just reacting to use perhaps?" She continued looking at Orion curiously. The other just frowned and shook his head.

"Maybe but I don't think we should leave them here. Who knows what they could do if our presence activated some spell on them or something." He answered.

"Your right I suppose." Hermonie answered Nico was frowning at the knives thoughtfully.

"I don't think their dangerous." He said frowning the other two looked at him for a moment.

"Any specific reason you think so?" Asked Hermonie with a frown Nico titled his head to the side staring at the daggers.

"I don't know they just seem right to me." He answered looking up at her confused, she nodded shooting a look Orions way he just nodded.

"Right well lets go find Bianca, Thalia, and Percy we can see the rest of the museum and maybe some of the city and come back later to get them." He said Nico blinked.

"Come back for them?" He echoed staring at them wide eyed. "Were going to steal them?" He asked loudly looking excited. Orion leaned down and looked him in the eye.

"Please talk more quietly when discussing the robing a museum." He said drily Nico blushed looking embraced.

"Sorry." He muttered Orion just smiled and stood back up.

"Right then where's everyone else?" He asked

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Four hours later)

Thalia laughed as Nico fell into the Triton fountain while Hermonie and Percy argued that it looked nothing like Triton with Bianca who had never met the sea god. Orion hauled the now soaking wet Nico out of the fountain with a grin, telling Nico he was just going to have to suffer being wet for a bit because it had been his own fault he had fallen in. The fountain had abruptly flared up at that shooting a small geyser of water into the air that fell and soaked Orion with perfect accuracy. The surrounding people stared for a moment before laughing at what seemed to them to be a hilarious coincidence, Orion grumbled as Nico giggled not able to spell the water off his clothes with so many people around.

"Can we go see the Colosseum now?" Nico asked distracting Hermonie and Percy from their argument.

"Sure.." Said Orion tiredly before they headed off Percy pulling the water out of their cloths as soon as they were out of sight.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was dark when they finally returned to the museum later that night, they had decide from everything they knew from watching various movies with people stealing things that they would have to come at night. Orion and Hermonie had argued that only they should go because they would be using their magic to get in and remain undetected, but they had been out voted.

Nobody wanted to miss robbing a museum, least of all the pranksters Orion and Thalia, although it would seem they were going to be joined in their love of causing chaos by Nico if the gleeful giggling coming from the youngest demigod when they were discussing how to get in was any indication.

Orion looked over the other five demigods for a moment before nodding to Hermonie and beginning to cast the multitude of silencing and stealth charms he had looked up just for this occasion. "Right then, be quite, were going after the daggers and_ nothing else_ got it?" He glared at them daring them to steal anything else, the others just grinned in anticipation. "Ok then come on were using the front door, fewer camera and everyone alway guards the back doors better anyway." He said as they headed along the wall taking care to be quite even with all the spells on them they would have to be careful.

A quiet Alohomora later and they were in, they crept in sticking to the shadows. For Hermione and Orion sneaking around places they weren't supposed to be in the middle of the night was hardly a new past time. They had done it plenty of times back at Hogwarts, the other four demigods however weren't quite as experienced in the art of sneaking. So when Thalia knocked a stack of decorative crates over it was not wholly unexpected. She cringed as the other five turned and stared at her, and the nearly ridiculous amount of noise the boxes had made as they clattered to the floor.

"Sorry!" She hissed trying to be quite Orion just shook his head and listened for several moments before frowning.

"Where are all the guards?" He asked after a moment they blinked exchanging looks. He was right though they had been in here for almost 20 minutes sneaking to the exhibit they wanted and had yet to see or hear any sign that there were guards anywhere.

"This is creepy." Muttered Nico they nodded in agreement before continuing on trying to keep an eye out for anything odd. Nico for one was beginning to think he was hallucinating or something the shadows seemed to be moving, following him, and it was getting _really_ _**really **_creepy, he was sure it was just his imagination working overtime but still. He surreptitiously gave a particularly dark shadow a wide birth as it seemed to reach for him his movement going unnoticed by the others. He shivered but didn't slow down they had a job to do and he wasn't going to ruin it because he was quite literally jumping at shadows. A few minutes later they arrived at the ancient Greek sword exhibit and the weird daggers that had attracted their attention earlier, Orion was just reaching out to banish the glass when the hall exploded knocking the six demigods in every direction like bowling pins.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

1- It should be noted that this story is now writing its self at times ^-^ That prophecy was rather spontaneous and even im not entirely sure where its going though it dose have to do with the trip.

Quetzal- So what did you think?Im evil aren't I? So who can guess whats happening here its really quite simple if you think about it. And did anyone spot todays doctor who reference? It was a bit more obscure then the others so look for it ill give you a clue it was _thing_ not a person. I thought that went well though next chapter the fun continues! And for anyone who likes Mercedes Lackey FanFiction swing by

fan fiction. net/s/6359914/1/Kiyamvir_Maar_II

Its a very good story in the Mage Wars era which we really need more of! Check it out!


	4. Shadows of a different sort

Quetzal- And heres chapter 4! Hope you like it! This is the second to last chapter with them in the Mediterranean, then were back to America for a bit more fun and on to camp and the quest. And for those of you who are wondering what the whole point of this was well the plot thickens this chapter and the reasons begin to take shape. Remember the prophecy and it should all make a bit more sense.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 4 - Shadows of a different sort

xxxxxxxxxxxx

When Nico managed to get his bearings back after the explosion he found he was alone. Looking around wildly and hearing a yell he raced over to the balcony railing that ran around the side of the open atrium in the center. He looked down frowning trying to figure out how the hell everyone had managed to land down there without getting killed, it was a two story drop! It was then that he was able to discern _why_ Hermonie had yelled, there was at least a dozen harpies attacking them!

"Thalia behind you!" He yelled, seeing one sneaking up behind the daughter of Zeus while she dealt with three in front of her. Thalia must had heard him over the racket because she spun, a crackling bolt of lightning cutting through the air and sending the harpy twitching to the floor. _Maybe yelling wasn't the best idea_? He thought to himself as five of the harpies broke away from the group and shot up to where he was standing. He jumped away from the railing just as 8 inch long talons tore it apart, the harpy giving a frustrated screech as he got away. He backpedaled as another dove at him from the left, and he rolled away trying to think of anything to get out of range. Orion had been teaching him a bit of how to handle a sword but he didn't actually have one yet! "SIRI!" He yelled desperately dodging another talon strike. With a roar the Hellhound bounded out of the shadows jaws gaping wide and caught the Harpies leg in its jaws and proceeded to shake it like a toy.

Nico ducked away from him as two more harpies attacked Siri leaving the other two to go after him. He tried to jumped out of the way of another claw strike but wasn't quite fast enough as he was clipped. Leaving a deep gash in his shoulder and knocking him across the room and into the sword stand he cringed as it clattered and flinched as a dagger imbedded itself in the tile a few inches from his nose.

(www. deviantart. com/#/d36lier (Nico's daggers))

He stared at it startled, the strange black metal seemed to shimmer in the dark like it wasn't quite solid. A moment later he caught flash of movement out of the corner of his eye and acting on some instinct grabbed the dagger, his other hand finding its twin on the ground where it had landed as he rolled out of the way slashing at the harpy as he went. The harpy let out a terrific shriek and vanished in a cloud of gold dust.

He stared dumbstruck at the spot it had stood for a moment before another screech pulled his attention back to the situation at hand. He dove to the side making the harpy miss and it slid down the hall unable to get a grip on the tiled floor he grinned and jumped at it managing to stab it with both daggers in the shoulder and back, it screamed and vanished. He jumped back up just in time for Siri to finish off the last one he was dealing with. He looked over towards the balcony hearing the continuing sounds of fighting there, he knew the smart thing would be to hide and wait for them they could handle it. He frowned a voice in his head asking him if he was really going to leave them to fight alone, he turned to look at Siri the hellhound stared at him. Making up his mind he ran towards the hellhound, Siri crouched down seeming to know what he wanted and Nico clambered onto its back without wasting a moment the hellhound jumped sailing over the destroyed banister and to the room below.

They landed in the middle of the fight with bone rattling thud making everyone jump in surprise. Nico immediately launched himself off its back landing clumsily on a harpy that was trying to claw its way past Hermonies sword turning it into dust. He frowned noticing she only had one blade before spotting his sister with the other. Hermonie stared at him in shock for a moment before grinning, "Nice of you to join the party Nico!" She said with a laugh before attacking another monster.

Nico looked around there was only about 9 of the 2 dozen Harpies left now he thought racing over to help Thalia as his sister tackled one that had successfully snuck up behind Orion slashing at it when it tried to tear her apart. Nico ducked under Thalia sword as she swung at a harpy diving at her face getting the one on her left across the throat with a slash in the process. He wasn't really thinking at this point running on instinct, the voice in his head prompting him occasionally to duck or attack. The harpy he was currently fighting backed up with a screech the damage not bad enough to disintegrate it. He growled and jumped again nearly taking a wing off the franticly retiring harpy as it tried to get away. It really should have been watching where it was going though as it back winged right into Siri's jaws, a swift crunch and it was gone. Nico jumped when a hand landed on his shoulder spinning his dagger glancing off Thaila's shield. She blinked a little startled. "Hay calm down! We got them all!" She said he stared at her for a moment confused as he came back off the high from fighting.

"Oh..." He said Thalia rolled her eyes smiling slightly and waved him over to where the others had gathered in the center of the moonlit atrium. Orion was staring at Bianca thoughtfully as the arrived.

"Thanks." He said nodding to her. "That last one would have gotten me if you hadn't jumped it." She shrugged looking a bit embarrassed.

"Right." She muttered looking over at Nico and frowned.

"Nico? Are you all right?" She asked he nodded exhaustion suddenly hitting him like a brick he wobbled and shook his head and Orion all but materialized at his side looking concerned.

"You sure about that kid?" He asked worriedly.

"Tired." He said wincing the gash in his shoulder making itself known once more as well as half a dozen other cuts and scrapes.

"Whoa!" Said Thalia amazed looking back and forth between Nico and Bianca or rather the air over their heads.

"Guess that answers that question." Agreed Hermione Nico looked at them puzzled before looking up to the see the fading image of a black helm hovering over him.

"Whats that mean?" He asked confused Orion just smiled and took a step back bowing.

"Hades! King of the underworld, God of the dead! Bianca and Nico Di Angelo Children of the Death God!" He said brightly with a laugh Nico and Bianca stared at him silently amazed and Nico was about to ask something when a yell was from down the hall distracted them.

"What the hells going on over here?" Yelled a security guard, and as one they bolted for the nearest exit without another thought. A shadow hidden by the wall chuckled smiling slightly as the children ran for it, it would seem he was right it putting that idea in their heads to come to this part of the world, hopefully Nico would learn to use the daggers he had given him well, they would certainly have even his father scratching his head in confusion trying to figure out what they were made of.

He snickered to himself, he rarely got to have this much fun in these kind of situations but without his interference the children would never have gotten the practice they needed with no one but each other to rely on. They needed to cement their ability to fight as a team, so that not even their parents would be able to separate them if they didn't want to. But, he thought to himself, perhaps one more challenge before he let them get back to their real vacation? He grinned in the dark as a confused security guard looked at the semi destroyed atrium in confusion, yes that would work perfectly not like time was any barrier to him it would be easy to set up. With that thought in mind he vanished fading back into the darkness.

10 minutes later the demigods were in the clear, no one had followed them. Bianca was leaning over breathing hard not used to running like that, Nico had ended up being carried by Orion after the blood loss from the deep gash in his shoulder started to get to him. Percy examined the wound for a moment before pulling water from a nearby fountain and pushing it into the gash. Nico hissed in pain the water stinging a bit as it healed the inch deep wound from the inside out.

"Hang on almost done." Assured Percy as the skin began knitting closed over the now healed muscles. "There! Done." He said a moment later stepping away. "Im surprised you could use that arm at all Nico that hit cut a tendon, good as new now though." He added Nico grinned tiredly at him and nodded.

"Thanks!" He said Orion sighed looking back towards the museum where they could now hear sirens.

"Well, so much for those daggers." He said annoyed Nico looked up.

"Um...Orion?" He asked Orion turned to look at him questioningly and he held up the two daggers he had yet to put away, Orion blinked.

"When the hell did you grab those?" He asked mystified Nico shrugged.

"A harpy tried to eat me they were the only thing in reach." He answered drily earning laughs from everyone.

"Well thats good I guess." Said Percy Hermonie nodded.

"I was worried they might be dangerous with the magic they were putting off, but if you used them for the whole fight then I guess their probably safe." She said.

"Who knows, considering you got claimed your father might have left them there for you to find." Added Orion Nico nodded looking thoughtfully at the daggers as Orion conjured a pair of sheaths for them.

"10 bucks says that was a set up." Said Thalia brightly as Orion handed over the conjured black leather Sheath, he other blinked and exchanged frowns.

"You know now that I think about it that was a little to convenient all around wasn't it?" Said Percy.

"What do you mean, 'it was a set up?'" Asked Bianca suspiciously, Orion just waved her off.

"Doesn't really matter if it was or not were all alive un arrested and we got what we came for, so lets get back to the Akhet unless anyone has something else they'd like to see while where here?" He asked looking around everyone shook there heads no. "All right then lets get out of here then.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

After making it safely back to the ship with everyone in more or less one piece, they set off again not knowing of the trap being laid for them. They made good time though the night, arriving in Olympia to see the temple of Zeus the next afternoon. Orion and Thalia were on the verge of out doing Nicos previous excitement at going to Rome, to the point that when Orion finally lost his patience and turned into his eagle form to go on ahead, Thalia looked about ready to talk Hermione into transfiguring her into a bird as well, fear of heights or not, she didn't in the end, and Orion flew on ahead as the Akhet sailed on towards land.

Orion in his eagle form circled high above the ruins comparing the map of the place he had seen earlier to what he was seeing and dropped down landing on part of the remnants of the temple of Zeus. There wasn't much left of it to his disappointment, just one corner and part of a wall made up of massive pillars. He looked down as two people walked up to the ruined temple. A 20ish man and what seemed to be his grandfather, the younger man seemed irritated and was glancing around in an embarrassed fashion as though he didn't wan't to be seen, the old man just seemed determined. Orion titled his head to the side and listened to the two argue quietly, glade for the superior senses of the eagle form, what he heard was troubling. There shouldn't be any monsters in this part of the world anymore, nothing that would cause the amount the damage they were discussing anyway.

The boy thought it was just some creature created by nuclear testing or something, personally orion thought the guy must have watched Godzilla one too many times, he just wanted to call in the military to deal with it. The old man just gave the kid a look of long suffering exasperation at this, and told him in a way that suggested they'd had this conversation many times, that such a beast could not be killed by mortal means.

Apparently the younger man had business here in Olympia and the old man had demanded to come when he heard. His grandson had probably only agreed to take him so he wouldn't have to him argue with him anymore. Orion frowned to himself as the man started praying where the altar had once been there. If there really _was_ a monster then him and the others would have to go deal with it...Looked like a change of plans was in order. He took off and after circling for a moment dove landing in front of the old male in a storm of feathers and wind, the man stared at him dumbstruck for a moment before he took back off again tagging the older man and his son with tracking spells as he went before flying off back towards the Akhet. The old man stared after the golden eagle in awe for a moment, his grandson was staring slack jawed at the spot the eagle had been as a single golden brown feather floated to the ground.

"Do you believe me now?" Asked the old man picking up the feather reverently his grandson could only stand there and nodded unable to take his eyes off the spot. 2 minutes later Orion located the others, they had only just started up the beach luckily, so he landed shifting back to human form as he went.

"Is something wrong?" Asked Percy, Orion smiled grimly.

"We've had a change of plans." He said causing the others to exchange confused looks.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Quetzal - Well how was it? Love it hate it what? ^_^ and to easy everyones worry and confuse you further ill give you a clue as to our mysterious friends identity. _He it __**not **__a Titan or anyone thats been in this story thus far! He is however from Greek mythology, try to guess. ^-^ _


	5. Whats life without a little chaos?

Quetzal- Well heres chapter 5 and 4000 words too! ^-^ longer chapter today for you! And whats this? A little fluff to be found as well! their still oblivious of course but thats going to start changing pretty soon hopefully! Hope you like it!

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 5 - Whats life without a little chaos?

xxxxxxxxxxx

Two days later they had finally tracked the two guys from the temple down, and Hermonie wasn't even sure where they were now other then 'north and east-ish' of where they had been. Wherever it was there didn't seem to be anything for _miles_. Orion eyed the tiny town clinging like a bur to the edge of the sheltered cove it was built on. They had dropped anchor in the next cove over and he gone up the ridge that over looked the valley to take a look, so far he hadn't seen anything out of the ordinary, but that didn't really mean anything in the life of a demigod. He turned sliding down the hill to where the others were. "Nothing odd that I can see, though everyone does look a little tense." They nodded.

"Unsurprising if they've got some kind of monster running around." Bianca pointed out the others all agreed.

"So what else do we know about this thing anyway?" Asked Hermonie, making everyone groaned, they had been over Orions over heard conversation repeatedly since he told them.

"Its something sort of dragonish only creepier." Nico said drily making Thalia and Percy snicker, Hermonie rolled her eyes and sighed.

"The more things change the more they stay the same." Said Orion with a smile prompting Hermonie to smack him. He rubbed his head giving her a mock glare as everyone dissolved into laughter.

"Bunch of bloody clowns!" She grumbled halfheartedly glancing out over the water and the setting sun. "Right we'll go in shifts, two people up on the ridge watching the town at all times we have no idea when this thing might attack." She said they nodded. "Bianca and Thalia first, then Orion and Percy, then me and Nico alright?" She asked everyone nodded and Bianca and Thalia headed up the hill.

"Right we should head back and get some sleep then." Said Percy the remaining three demigods nodded.

"Ill be down in a bit, Im going to go flying and check out the rest of the valley." Said Orion, Hermione nodded looking unsurprised.

"Try to stay out of trouble." She answered jogging down the hill to where the Akhet was. Orion turned back and changed spreading long golden wings and taking to the air. Thalia waved when she saw him fly by over head, he turned gliding down into the valley the breeze off the sea taking all the work out of flying. He circled the town square taking in several smashed and charred buildings near the edge of town he frowned, it would appear the 'creepy dragon thing' was quite large if it was demolishing buildings like that. He looked down at the square he was circling again and smiled to himself as he saw the old man talking animatedly to a dozen or so people, holding up a feather so they could see it. He hadn't realized he had lost a feather with that stunt of his, oh well, all the people all looked a bit dubious so with a mental laugh he folded his wings diving and landed on the top of a small fountain right next to them that wasn't running. Everyone shut up instantly staring at him for several moments before looking back and forth between the old man and him. He stared them down laughing to himself, he knew they could tell that he wasn't a normal eagle. Hermione had told him it was his eyes that gave it away, you could tell that he wasn't a dumb animal but just as smart as them. The people looked a bit uncertain now so Orion spread his wings and took off again flying out of the town and over the water. He continued on until he was sure he was out of sight before turning and circling back around to the Akhet.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

6 hours later Percy found himself being shaken awake by someone, he glared balefully out of his nest of blankets at Bianca who was smirking at him tiredly. "Get your ass out of bed, its your turn." She said he sighed and tossed the blankets off of himself prompting her to leave and track down her own bed. It was a good thing the Akhet could apparently magic in extra rooms when need be or they'd all probably be sharing. He clambered out of bed yawing as he grabbed his T-shirt and Jacket putting on a bit of light armor as well incase something happened and double checking he still had Riptide in his pocket before heading up on deck where Orion was waiting for him. It was a full moon tonight he noted looking around as he came up the stairs. Orion had chosen to err on the side of caution as well, and was and was wearing the long sleeved tunic and pants made of Basilisk skin he hadn't seen him use since the battle with Krios his sword strapped to his side and the silver gauntlet of his shield visible under the loos sleeves, Orion turned and nodded to him.

"Ready to go?" He asked Percy smiled and nodded and they dove into the water to swim to shore. 10 minutes later they were on the top of the ridge looking down at pitch black town. Not a single light was to be seen.

"Guess they don't want any light to attract something." Muttered Orion.

"Any ideas when this thing might turn up?" Asked Percy Orion shook his head staring down the valley.

"Why are you asking me your the one who can see the future?" He said glancing at him, Percy coughed looking embarrassed.

"Right, sorry." He said before a look of concentration crossed his face before he frowned a look of annoyance on his face. "Nothing." He said Orion nodded.

"Typical." Muttered Orion making Percy laugh at the tone of disgust.

"Oh? What have you got against seeing the future?" He asked Orion sighed and sent him a look of long suffering.

"They taught divination at Hogwarts," He said drily. "The professor couldn't predict a thunder storm if she got hit by lightning." He continued making Percy laugh. "She had this love of trying to see how many ways she could predict I would die." He added with a laugh Percy stared at him startled.

"Hows that funny?" He asked bewildered Orion smirked.

"Because she was this crazy old bat that lived in the west tower of the castle, everyone knew she was a fraud, but she was quite serious and a drama queen to boot. Various dark sorcerers were always trying to kill me so she was always trying to predict how id die that year, it was funny...A little tiering after a while, but funny." He said Percy stared at him still confused.

"But even if you knew she was a fraud that not something to joke about!" He argued Orion shrugged looking unconcerned.

"It doesn't bother me any and you would never tease me like that so I don't worry about it." He said smiling at Percy, Percy blinked blushing a bit at the complement.

"Uh...Thanks." He said looking embarrassed and looked down the valley again as a gust of wind came in over the water seeming to cut right through his jacket. He hissed and hunkered down behind a boulder looking irritated. Orion looked at him quizzically.

"Cold?" He asked Percy nodded he looked thoughtful for a moment before brightening. "Right give me a second theres a trick iv been wanting to try." He said Percy looked over at him curiously as Orion stood up and closed his eyes a look of concentration on his face in the dark. For a moment nothing happened before with a faint glow the golden wings on his eagle form shot out of his back. Orion's eyes snapped open and he wobbled off balance for a moment before grinning victoriously at his success. The gold wings looked black in the darkness with a 15 foot wing span. Percy shook his head grinning and sat down next to him so Orion could fold the one of the wings over him blocking out the cold wind coming off the sea.

"Thanks." He said warming back up immediately Orion shrugged looking amused.

"No problem." He agreed they stayed like that for the next hour and a half keeping an eye on the town as the half moon rose into the sky. Percy had all but fallen asleep on Orion shoulder when the first signs of anything being off surfaced. The entire valley went dead silent like someone had just hit the off switch on the sound, they tensed Orion putting his hand on the hilt of his sword. They listened there was not a single sound no crickets, no sounds of small animals...nothing. They exchanged looks and Orion pulled his wings away from Percy and drew his sword his shield glowing as it opened up, Percy stood as well drawing Riptide. A few moments passed with nothing happening and just when they where about to relax assuming a wolf or something a spooked the animals around town. A building at the edge of town exploded sending flaming splinters everywhere. Lights all across the small village turned on people rushing out of homes nearest the explosion fleeing the fire. Orion and Percy stared shocked at the destruction, they weren't used to monster randomly destroying houses without them being in said houses, it was just out of character for the ones they knew. "Go get the others! They might not have heard that through the spells on the Akhet! Ill slow it down!" Orion called flaring his wings open and diving off the ridge catching the sea breeze that had been freezing them all night and shooting down to the town.

Percy raced down the other way sliding down the hill to the water diving in without loosing any momentum and swimming to the ship. "HERMONIE! NICO! THALIA! COME ON GUYS GET UP!" he yelled jumping up the ladder and diving below decks as everyone stumbled out of there rooms looking startled.

"It showed up?" Asked Hermonie alarmed he nodded.

"Orions trying to slow it down it already blew up a house." He said and raced back out of the room to the deck as the others grabbed their weapons and raced after him.

Back over the town Orion circled eyeing the hulking shadow as it roared and shredded another building. He nearly stalled in shock as it passed by the flaming remains of the house it had initially destroyed throwing it into sharp relief against the flames.

acer-kaze .deviantart. com/#/ d36wnee

Its head was the size of a barrel and looked like it was wearing a jagged bone helmet, a horn like a battle axe jutting out of the top. It roared again showing off 8 inch fangs that looked like glass. It was about a third of the size of his own dragon form with short stunted looking wings ending in wicked looking claws. Its entire body was covered in warped spiky gray black bone armor from its skull to tail which ended in a spiked club. Orion shook his head getting his wings going again, and tightening his grip on his sword, dove.

He shot in from the dark hammering a blow at the side of its neck trying to hit the throat. It twisted its head though, his sword chroming off the armored skull with a clang and a shower of sparks. He folded his wings and swung under its jaws as it snapped at him missing by inches. He rolled coming back up and taking another slash at its front leg as he shot by getting nothing but sparks for his trouble once more and arcing back up into the night air. He turned glaring at the creature his attack hadn't even dented the things armor! He thought worriedly and using his sword as a focus shot a blasting curse at it hoping the magic would have more luck, the red bolt of light hit its neck just behind the bony frill exploding violently, however when the smoke had cleared the only damage was a slight scorch mark. The draconic monster looked up at him and roared, Orion blinked realizing it had no visible eyes removing another weak spot he could aim for so how the hell could it see him? He folded his wings shooting silently by the monster it tracked him through the air without any difficulty though and snapped at him as he circled closer trying to find a weak point. After a moment of thought he fired a lightning bolt at it, only for it to shake it off the effects without pause.

He cursed and ducked around gaining altitude. Barely having time to register a faint glow growing in the creatures throat before a fountain of fire shot out at him at incredible speed. He snapped his wings closed dropping, a shield spell forming around him as he went, the bolt of fire still clipped him though sending him careening into a wall. He popped up off the ground easily only stunned for a moment, he grimaced a hand going to his side, it felt like he had cracked a few ribs with that one but he could still fight he thought before charged back at the creature. Just as he reach the dragon a cascade of silver darts hit its side earning a screech of surprise as it turned firing a blast at Hermione who had just jumped out of an alley to his right, she was holding only one of her swords and her wand. She dove behind another building the fire passing her harmlessly as Orion having used the distraction to get close dug his sword into a joint between two plates of armor on its leg while it was distracted, it only went in about three inches, but that was all he needed to pump a lightning bolt into it bypassing the apparently nonconductive armor.

The monster screech in pain snapping its jaws around to fast for him to dodge only for it to screech and shake its head before it got half way there trying to dislodge Nico who hung on like a bur, his twin daggers buried in the tough hide just below the bony shied on its head. It took a step back reaching up with a claw to scratch him off only for Nico to jump on the limb as it approached him like a monkey, running up its shoulder and savaging the unarmored flesh where the wings met its back before jumping to the ground. It roared and snapped at Nico a blast of water hitting it in the face a moment later succeeding only in blocking Nico from sight long enough for him to disappear, rather then cause any damage.

Orion glanced around Nico, Hermonie and Percy were here so where Bianca and Thalia? This question was answered a moment later as Bianca dove in wielding Hermonies second sword once more as a bolt of lightning crashed out of the sky onto the monster distracting it from her charge. She hit its right rear leg with a bang trying and failing to cut through, Nico taking this as his cue jumped out of the shadows again landing on its back while carefully avoiding getting skewered on the razor sharp spines there. Unlike everyone else's blades, Nicos seemed to have no trouble cutting through the dragons hide, as he carved a chunk out of its haunch, black blood running down its side. The dragon screamed rearing up and sending Nico flying with the abrupt motion, a coil of water grabbing him before he could hit.

"ACIO!" Orion yelled his wand pointed at Bianca as the spiked tail came around to smash her wrenching her out of the way. They all retreated a bit looking at the creature warily, it snarled at then its head swinging around as it tried to keep track of them all. "Orion we need a plan!" Called Thalia causing the creature to swing its head around to snarl at her. Orion thought rapidly trying to come up with a plan...Lightning didn't affect it unless you could channel it past the armor, Nicos daggers seemed to be the only thing they had that could cut through the creature effectively, water slowed it down, magic only distracted it, and it couldn't track Bianca or Nico if they were in the shadows. He started at it trying to put these things into a workable plan. They couldn't just try and hit it until it went down, they just couldn't cause enough damage so they were going to have to get a fatal hit in somehow.

Ok so...Nico was going to have to kill it, they needed to give him the opening to do it though, he frowned before beginning to bark off orders. Luckily this thing seemed to be to stupid to understand them or this wouldn't have worked.

"Nico! Your daggers seem to be the only thing that does any damage we'll distract it but you need to kill it!" Nico stared at him wide eyed for a moment before nodding looking determined and circling around to the left side of the dragon away from the burning building and into the shadows where he disappeared. "Bianca! Back up your bother! "Percy! Thalia! Hit it with everything you've got when I say!" He yelled they nodded splitting up to get around behind the monster. "Me and Hermione are going to hit it with magic! As soon as its looking at us I want Thalia and Percy to attack! Nico you need to catch it when its turning to them got it?" He called getting yells of acknowledgment from everyone.

Hermonie nodded to him and after taking a moment to focus they unleashed a hail storm of spells at the monster, It roared and turned to face them massive fangs glinting in the fire light as it lunged at them fire spewing from its mouth. It hit his and Hermonie spell shield with a bang just as a storm of ice shards followed by a bolt of lighting struck it from behind. The dragon turned with an enraged shriek of pain as the spikes of ice lodged in the gaps in its armor gave the electricity a way past. A blazing a wall of fire sweeping over them as its spun setting two more buildings alight. A spinning shield made of water wrapped around Percy and Thalia just as the flames reached them resulting in a massive geyser of steam that shot into the air and ended up covering Nicos attack even better then he had hoped. Nico landed on its head just as he had before one dagger embedded in the top of its skull as he reached down and under to slash at its less armored throat.

The dragon staggered a mind numbing howl spitting the night and making everyone collapse covering their ears. Nico held on grimly pulling his second dagger out of its throat and slamming it into the armored skull where the eyes would have been. The creature froze sagging and staggered a step before hitting the ground with a boom. Oddly enough once dead the monster didn't vanish like normal, Nico eyed it for a moment before pulling out his daggers and jumping away to where Hermione and Orion were. They all watched it tensely for several moment before it seemed to shimmer and melt into darkness the only thing remaining to say it had ever been there being the black blood stains on the stone. Everyone relaxed minutely at this looking relived Orion looked around checking to make sure everyone was alright.

Nico looked a little bruised with some cuts and scraps from flying shards of wood and glass, Thalia and Bianca were much the same. Though Percy seemed to be limping a bit, Orion frowned wondering when that had happened, Hermione was a little singed from her earlier near miss when she had first joined the fight. The only really serious injury where his own broken ribs. Orion had just opened his mouth to ask everyone if they really were alright, when the sound of someone clapping penetrated his mind. He went perfectly still trying to zero in on the sound before focusing on the shadows a short distance from the now three burning buildings. A man stepped out of the darkness, he was dressed all in black and didn't seem quite solid, he almost looked like he was a part of the shadows he had stepped out of rather then just someone who had been hiding in them. It didn't take a genius to know the person was a god, but the power coming off him was on another order of magnitude altogether. The other five demigods moved over to stand next to Orion ready to take on this newest threat if necessary. The God stopped clapping and looked at them thoughtfully for a moment seeming to look right through them before smiling, it wasn't the sort of smile that said 'im going to kill you' either it seemed to be an honest smile.

"Very good!" He said grinning at them. "Exactly as I had hopped, you need more practice but your on the right track now so that is acceptable." He added they all exchanged mystified looks at this.

"Who are you and what the hell do you want?" Asked Orion tartly the God sighed.

"What do I want? Well thats a bit complicated and not for you to know yet children." He said with a reassuring smile. "I will tell you this however, though my methods may seem a bit round about on occasion I only wish to help you." He said completely serious, oddly enough the demigods couldn't find a reason to doubt this he _sounded_ completely sincere, but they would have to wait and see.

"How exactly have you helped us?" Asked Hermonie curiously.

"Iv been testing you. Giving you what you'll need to be strong enough for what you'll have to do." He answered smiling mysteriously, they all rolled their eyes at the non answered looking exasperated.

"So then the monsters were your doing then?" Asked Percy the God looked at him intently for a moment before nodding.

"They were, but thats not all iv done im sure you'll figure out the rest as you need to, but until then I believe you have other things to deal with!" He said grinning mischievously and beginning to fade away.

"WAIT!" Called Percy "Who are you!" He asked the God smiled at him.

"I would have thought you would have figured that out already child, you would know me as Chaos." He said and was gone. They stared at the spot the Ancient God had been in astonished silence.

"That was _Chaos?"_ muttered Hermione in amazed awe.

"I guess so.." Agreed Orion as he looked at Percy with a wry grin. "I guess were going to have to learn to consider that your prophecies might be a little more literal they first seem." He said everyone looked at him in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Asked Bianca Orion shrugged.

"The fifth line of Percy prophecy, 'Chaos stirs in an ancient land' Greece is pretty ancient and Chaos literally meant _Chaos_." He said thoughtfully.

"And the rest of it?" Asked Thalia Orion blinked and frowned.

"Well lets see...The first few lines are easy the six of us found each other, the next three is just saying who. Namely Percy and Thalia, then me and Hermonie, and Bianca and Nico. The fifth line I already explained and the six would have been Nico and Bianca being claimed at the museums. Its the last two that have me stumped, what weapon?" He finished they all nodded.

"Well, im sure it will make sense later, it always does." Hermione pointed out the others nodded.

"Um...guys?" Asked Nico hesitantly they looked down at the younger demigod who was staring at something behind them and pointed. "I think we have another problem." He said they turned to look only to find most of the town standing near by staring at them in varying looks of awe and amazement.

"Crap." Muttered Orion with a wince having no doubt that the people had seen and heard everything, after all anything else would be to _easy!_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Quetzal- well there chapter five for you if you can't figure out what the 'weapon' is you haven't been paying attention, keep that fight there in mind and it might make more sense. Hope you liked it! Now my friends keep in mind that school for me starts on the 19 so updates may slow down a bit. On the upside due to a scheduling SNAFU im only taking three class this semester. on the down side this means i have to look for a job to fend off my parents.

review! It makes me happy!


	6. Something wicked this way comes

Quetzal- (Ducks thrown vegetables) _**DONT KILL ME!**__ o_O _ HI! See I'm not dead! Or maybe I am and in a zombie now...-_- one wonders...^-^ anyways hello again I had this writen for a whole week before i could post it becuse the sites being a bitch, but here you go!So after my long absence I have returned. I have also been given a new title I'm sure most of you can agree with 'The Spirit of Cliffhangers' I quite like it! ^-^ you can thank one of my friends over on deivantart for that one. Make sure you read the note at the bottom more important information to be found.

xxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 6- Something wicked this way comes.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Orion stared at the towns people worriedly not entirely sure what was going to happen. This was a situation that Demigods hadn't had to deal with since ancient times, and it didn't exactly come with a manual. One man stepped forward out of the group looking a bit uncertain and bowed Orion and the others exchanged looks. "We...uh...thank you for your assistance in defeating that monster, may I...ask who we have the honor of meeting?" He asked his voice cracking slightly. Orion stared at him for a moment before deciding that playing stupid or otherwise wasn't going to work.

"Your welcome," He said and glanced down at the others Hermione and Percy nodded to him understanding what he was asking, he took a breath, "_Heres go's nothing."_ He muttered in ancient Greek before changing languages and speaking "I am Orion Ashton, Son of Zeus." He said the entire crowd froze staring at him dumbstruck. "This is Hermonie Soren, Daughter of Poseidon." He continued nodding to Hermonie, "And Percy Jackson Son of Poseidon, Thalia grace Daughter of Zeus, and Bianca and Nico DI Angelo Son and Daughter of Hades." He finished pointing to everyone as he introduced them. The towns people just stared at the in frozen looks of awe Nico snickered.

"I think you broke them Orion." He pointed out happily making Bianca, Hermonie, and Thalia laugh.

xxxxxxxxxxx

(Three days later)

Orion had to breath a sigh of relief as they waved goodbye to the small town they had rescued. Nice as they had been, he had never been comfortable in crowds, or wish people would looked him like that. Luckily he had managed to focus most of the attention on Nico who had indeed been the one to kill Chaos's pet dragon, but still it was nice to get away. Hermonie smirked from where she was standing at the wheel steering them away from the little town. "Glade to be done with that Orion?" She asked he rolled his eyes at her.

"Definitely." He agreed glancing over to where the two youngest members of there little group were still waving animatedly at the rapidly disappearing town. "So where to now? Has it really only been three days?" He asked Hermonie shrugged looking thoughtful.

"Well, I guess we can go back to Delphi like we where planning to. Apollo did say we should go there at some point." She pointed out Orion grimaced at that.

"Hell do we have to do that right now? We just got done with one fight for our lives I don't really want to dive straight into another quite yet!" He countered looking peeved Hermonie grinned at him.

"Are you referring to the dragon or the party that followed?" She asked snickering he shot her a look that promised retribution making her laugh harder as she steered the Akhet around the point. Setting course more or less for Delphi before speaking again. "Aw whats a matter Orion? Are you afraid of a few fan girls?" She asked and ducked as a bolt of lightning shot through the space her head had occupied a moment before, she popped back up her 'cat that got the canary' grin still in place. "Guess thats a '_yes'"_ She said brightly and dodged another shot laughing. On the other end of the ship Thalia and Nico exchanged amused looks at the two siblings antics.

"So how did it feel being the star of the party yesterday?" Asked Thalia Nico grinned wryly.

"It was fun to begin with but I can see why Orion despises publicity. That would get old real quick." He said Thalia nodded wincing at the crack of another lightning bolt was slung across the stern of the ship by an irate Orion.

"Lets head down before we end up as collateral damage." Thalia said eyeing the escalating fight Nico looked at her dubiously.

"You do remember that the door is right next to them right? You first." He pointed out Thalia coughed looking embarrassed.

"Ah yes...Well I suppose we can just stay over here then." She said making Nico laugh.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Orion shot an irritated look at a throughly smug hermonie, she had been the winner of there little fight after reminding Orion the hard way that there was more to their magic then the elemental powers they got from their parents. A stunning spell to the face had been enough to shut him up for a few hours with his sisters power behind it, he glanced away from her again and back to the port they were currently sailing into. After their little _detour_ they were finally sailing into the port near Delphi some city called Itea or something he thought, he couldn't really remember.

"So any more info from the peanut gallery Percy?" He asked grinning back at the blue eyed demigod. Percy rolled his eyes, his foresight had become something of a running joke between the crew of the little ship ever since his prophecy.

"No, nothing" He said frowning at the city before them Orion raised an eyebrow.

"Absolutely nothing? Not even what the weather for todays going to be?" He asked warily. That was odd, normally even with his practice on blocking things out, he would still be picking up little things all the time. They weren't outright vision or prophecies just impressions, but for him to be sensing nothing at all? Percy just shook his head throwing a look at the steadily approaching city.

"Maybe its just Delphi or something." He suggested Orion snorted looking incredulous.

"What planet have _you_ been on? 'Just Delphi' as if were that lucky." He muttered Percy smiled faintly and rolled his eyes.

"Orion!" Yelled Nico from the bow of the ship pointing at something in the distance a wide grin on his face. Percy and Orion frowned looking into the distance to see what had Nico so excited before they spotted a golden brown gryphon perched on one of the cliffs a healthy distance from the actual port sleeping in the sun.

"I wonder if they have any trouble with it." Said Percy thoughtfully Orion shrugged.

"Does it matter? Iv done my monster slaying for the week I'm on vacation." He answered looking thoughtfully at the gryphon before flopping down on his back and watching the clouds pass by above them. Percy gave him an odd look before climbing to his feet and heading to the stern to see if Hermonie and Thalia needed any help. Up on the cliff the illusion of the gryphon faded away leaving a humanoid figure with long white wings and amber colored eyes, he watched the ship sail by a sneer on his face. So these were the fools that Chaos was helping? They were just children! What did he honestly expect them to be able to do against the titans let alone_ himself_! He snorted and looked towards the mortal city and the ruined temple beyond them a smirk crossing his face, he would teach these _children_ not to play at things they couldn't hope to understand. With a laugh he spread his wings and took off flying ahead of the little ship below, he had a few thing to set up before these children reached the temple. Back on the Akhet Orion shivered suddenly and glanced around frowning. What the hell had that been, he wondered.

"Nothing good I would assume." He muttered to himself eyeing the city which suddenly seemed much colder and two dimensional. Like a veneer that could fall away any second to revile a monster ready to devour them. "Definitely nothing good."

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Bianca smiled faintly at her little brother as he bounced around at Orion's side talking a mile a minute. Nico had been so much happier ever since they had found the others, she glanced around the group Thalia, Hermione, Orion, and Percy. Where would they be without them? Probably digesting in that mantacore's stomach, she thought drily, but still it was great to be around others like themselves now. Orion seemed happy enough with Nico promoting him to big brother almost as soon as they had met. Something she was very glad for, she loved her little brother, but his enthusiasm got on her nerves at times.

This whole situation with Chaos had her more worried then she really wanted to admit though. Even if his interference had led to her and her brothers claiming. Knowing who their father really was meant more to her then she had ever realized until that moment, but she couldn't help but wonder if he was really on their side.

Orion glanced over at her wondering what the frown on Bianca's face was about. Maybe she felt that something was off here as well, he sighed and looked back down at Nico, the younger demigod hadn't noticed anything odd. However if the way Hermonie and Thalia had closed the distance between each other and the group they too sensed something was off. Orion stretched out his senses looking for anything off, but as there had been every other time he had looked there was nothing to see. Only the feeling that something was very very wrong.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Quetzal- ok **YES** _I know_ it was short but I'm trying to get back into the swing of things here after my horrifyingly long absence. I wanted to do something of a run through to make sure I had every one in character and such kay? This sets up next chapter and I would like you to guess who our _new_ mystery friend is ^-^ its absurdly simple really. Oh and theres is a new trailer up on my youtube account go take a look at that if you want to see what iv decided our knew mystery friend and Chaos look like. Next chapter in a week or two remember were still under a 'school comes first' situation here so ill write when I can. This chapter _**didn't**_ take what was it 4 months to write? So don't worry of course not I was just off doing other things...that and I'm on a bit of a Bleach binge at the moment, Tensa Zangetsu rules! ^-^ hehe. ^-^

edit - chapter 7 is half written ^-^ just so you know


	7. Primordial Forces

_Quetzal-_ Whats this?...An _**update?**_ O-O who would have ever thought! As you can see I'm not dead I know at least one person sent me an IM concerned I _had_ croaked, but I'm good! No worries all better now! Hope you like the new chapter! you finally get to find out who are new...'friend' is ^-^ as for next chapter I know whats going to happen so...two weeks? Maybe less depending on how school goes and I'm headed to Vegas and then Zion national park the 10th of Sept. so no real writing going to get done that week I think! Once more chapter is un beta'd hopefully that'll change if my beta comes out of the wood work at some point. Chapter 11 of blood moon is also almost done expect it in a few days! Right then I won't keep you waiting any longer, hit it!

_xxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Chapter 7 Primordial Forces..._

_Xxxxxxxxxxx_

_ Orion glanced over at her wondering what the frown on Bianca's face was about. Maybe she felt that something was off here as well, he sighed and looked back down at Nico, the younger demigod hadn't noticed anything odd. However if the way Hermonie and Thalia had closed the distance between each other and the group they too sensed something was off. Orion stretched out his senses looking for anything off, but as there had been every other time he had looked there was nothing to see. Only the feeling that something was very very wrong._

Xxxxxxxxxx

As they walked down the road to the Delphi temple the feeling of impending doom continued to grow. Even Nico had gone silent as they entered the ruins staying close to Orions side and looking around at everything that moved, it was only made worse by the fact that everything looked completely normal. People walked down the road. Took pictures with their family, and laughed like nothing was wrong. It was enough to make Orion want to pick up everyone and run, it wasn't cowardice, this was pure and simple survival instinct. Orion knew however that they were going to have to face whatever this was head on, it would just follow them if they tried to run.

"Orion?" He glanced behind himself at Hermonie who had spoken, she was looking worriedly at him he just nodded.

"I know. No point in running lets see who want to say hello." He said grimly she nodded and pulled a pair gold coins out of her pocket and handed them to Thalia and Bianca.

"These are a sort of teleport the'll drop you at the edge of camp if something happens." She said the other demigods exchanged worried looks. Even with Chaos's dragon they hadn't been this worried, something was different this time.

"Hay! Where did everyone go?" Demanded Nico looking around wildly a mildly freaked out look on his face. They all paused looking around as well, he was right. All the people had disappeared without a sound.

"I don't like this lets get the fuck out of here." Hissed Thalia looking unnerved. Orion just shook his head and shot a look at Hermonie.

"We can't." He said quietly.

"He's right running won't help us, what ever this is will just follow us." Agreed Percy.

"Or just attack the moment we look like we're going to run." Added Bianca, Thalia glared at them still not liking the idea of walking straight into what felt like a trap.

"Any idea what were dealing with?" She finally asked annoyed.

"What ever it is seems to be blocking Percys foresight so at _least_ a god, but probably worse." Said Orion brightly they all stared at him before Hermonie chuckled.

"Funny isn't it? That were categorizing Gods as the _least_ of our problems." She said drily everyone blinked before Nico and Thalia giggled slightly as everyone else laughed agreeing with the sheer weirdness of the situation.

"No kidding." Agreed Percy as they came up to the main section of the ruins and stepped inside. Almost instantly a cold wave of power washed over them making them all freeze. The sheer power there was staggering, and on a level they had never felt before. Hermonie was the first to move joining Orion at the front of the group being the two strongest of the demigods.

"_**Well well well, what do we have here?"**_ Asked a voice quietly they all shivered looking around warily. "_**6 little demigods who have no idea what their dealing with."**_ The voice continued as the sunlight in front of them seemed to coalesce into a solid form. The first thing Orion noticed was just how much the speaker looked like Chaos, he was like a bleached out mirror image of the ancient god. Long white hair and amber eyes with icy white wings folded over his back. He wore a white tunic and pants edged in gold, and put off the most powerful freezing aura any of them had ever felt.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Growled Orion the god smirked at him looking throughly amused at his attitude.

"_**I think you've already figured out who and what I am child."**_ The other answered with a chilling laugh the others glanced at Orion confused.

"Humor me." Was the flat response, the god sighed in a put upon way looking at him rather patronizingly.

"_**Fine child allow me to introduce myself."**_ He gave them a mocking half bow. "_** I am known as Order I believe you've met my twin brother Chaos?"**_ He smirked again. Orion just glared as feeling Nico tightening his grip on his arm, the boy knew enough of Greek mythology to know just how much shit they were in.

"So what do you want then?" Asked Hermonie with forced politeness Order gave her an apprizing look before answering.

"_** That children is rather complicated, but suffice it to say I cannot allow my brothers plans to succeed, and that is simply the way it is." **_ He said looking thoughtful.

"What plan?" Snapped Orion Order shrugged still smirking.

"_**It matters not what he or I wants in the end. All you need to know is that you shall die before you can play your part." **_

"Um...right like I haven't heard _that _before, there any chance we could talk about this?" Asked Percy sarcastically Order laughed.

"_**Not a chance your fates are sealed. Though as you have done nothing wrong apart from existing I will grant you a swift and painless end."**_ He said with a shrug Orion sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose in a tired fashion.

"Right then anyone want to take the offer?" He asked looking back at the group. Everyone looked at him like he was crazy Orion merely nodded and turned back to Order. "It would appear we going to be doing this the hard way, though thanks for the offer, I have to say its the best one iv ever heard...which is kinda sad really." He finished with a 'what can you do?' shrug. Order looked at him with a raised eye brow seeming faintly surprised.

"_**Do you honestly think you can't fight me and win child?" **_ He asked looking amused Orion shrugged.

"Not really but you never know until you try." Orion answered tartly preparing to shift his form and attack, however fruitless, Order just rolled his eyes.

"_**Yes, well don't get carried away boy I have no intention of attacking you now."**_ Order looked to his left with a raised eye brow. "_**You would of course stop me wouldn't you brother?"**_ He finished amused. A snort sounded from behind a pillar before Chaos stepped into view looking far less amused, the black wings on his back seeming to absorb the light around him.

"_**Quite, it wouldn't do to break the rules now would it Order?"**_ He drawled Order glared at this his amusement disappearing instantly.

"_**Your lucky I am bound to the rules as I am Chaos or I'd have wiped every last one of your creations out eons ago!"**_ He snarled making Chaos smirk.

"_**Oh yes we all know how you love the rules. Now why don't you run along and scheme somewhere else they know you have it out for them now so shoo." **_ Chaos waved at him in a patronizing manner Order growled glaring daggers at twin before rounding on the demigods making them all flinch.

"_**Enjoy you last days while you can children! For your existence will be cut short, Chaos will not win this round!."**_ __With that a blinding flash of white light blanketed the area fading away to reveal only chaos rolling his eyes.

"_**Drama queen."**_ He snarked before looking the kids way. "_** You lot still in one piece over there?"**_ He asked Orion flicked a quick glance over the others before nodding.

"What the hell was that about?" Demanded Thalia Chaos sighed looking faintly amused.

"_**That? Orders just getting a bit ahead of himself with current events. Luckily for you he has to follow the rules to the letter unlike me, or he'd have vaporized you lot and everything else in creation a very long time ago. Such is the game though, its not something you need to worry about at the moment. Just keep in mind that though he cannot attack you directly does not mean he can't send others after you like I did with the dragon."**_

_** "**_Right." Drawled Orion. "Why is he pissed at us now?" Chaos laughed.

"_**Oh he's not, make no mistake he no more hates you then likes you. It is simply how things work, its me he doesn't like. He wishes to destroy everything and return it to how it was before I created everything, I wish for this universe to continue hence why I'm helping you directly. Well, as directly as I ever do at any rate, but neither Order nor I are good **_**or**_** evil, if it helps you understand the situation then think of it that way. That is after all why humans invented the concept of good and evil some things just don't make any sense to you lot otherwise."**_ The group of demigods just blinked at him mystified Chaos sweat dropped silently a little embarrassed at their reaction to his rambling. There was a reason they didn't make a habit of explaining theses things to humans or demigods, it was far simpler to let them draw their own conclusions based on what they _could_ understand of the situation.

__"um...right if thats it...we'll be..um leaving now ok?" Said Percy grabbing Bianca and Hermonie and dragging them off Orion snapped out of his confusion as well a moment later snagging Thalia and Nico, and beating a hasty retreat down the hill after the other three. Chaos blinked a little numbplused at the empty space in front of him were there had been six demigods a moment before.

"_**Hu...can't say I'v ever had **_**that**_** happen before." **_He mused a grin on his face, these demigods were different and different meant unpredictable, he loved unpredictable. With a short laugh he vanished much as Order had until the next time he would appear to harass his unfortunate descendants.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Well, I can't say _that_ was much fun. From now on if Apollo says to go somewhere we are _not _going agreed?" Bianca grumbled as soon as they arrived back on the Akhet. Nico nodded vigorously looking unnerved and still clinging to Orion like a bur, he had never really dealt with any of the gods before and wondered if they would be as scary as Order and Chaos. Thalia huffed annoyed.

"He may not have killed us, but he sure as hell killed my sense of adventure." She shot an irritated look at Orion. "Much as I hate to rain on our parade can we go back to camp now? As much as I don't want to deal with Annabeth again I really have no desire to wonder around this part of the world anymore after _that_." Orion sighed and nodded exchanging a look with Hermonie both deciding that pointing out that where they were hardly matter with those two ancient gods would serve no purpose but to make the other four nervous.

"I don't see why not but we have one more stop before we can go back to camp." Orion pointed out earning a groan from the others.

"And where would that be?" Snapped Thalia irritated Orion smirked and looked down at Nico.

"Simple we have to drop Nico and Bianca off at their dads or have you forgotten that we can't really bring two children of Hades into camp without causing far to many problems?"

"Wait I get to meet my dad? But I thought the gods weren't allowed to talk to their kids!" Demanded Nico Orion ruffled his hair amused.

"Lucky for you Hades is the exception to that rule so yes you can go see him. However Percy is the only one of us to have gone to the underworld so I guess its your game then where too?" He asked looking at the blue eyed demigod. Percy sighed and nodded.

"Head for L.A." He said Hermonie snorted.

"The entrance to the underworld is in Los Angeles?" She asked Percy nodded grinning wryly now.

"I know ha ha, at least we won't have to get too creative to get out of there this time I hope. What with escorting these two." Orion looked curious now.

"What happened last time?" He asked Percy just rolled his eyes.

"Have you _ever _heard about someone escaping Hades?" Was the dry answer

"Ah, yes." Orion nodded sagely while Nico laughed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Quetzal - bit on the short side I know and if you think our little meeting with Order was anti climactic (grins evilly) don't worry he'll make up for I later. next chapter the kids meet hades and head home before the real adventure starts.

Review! Even if its just to yell at me for taking so long! I had a job that stole all my writing time.


	8. The Underworld  Take 2!

Quetzal : HI! IM NOT DEAD!YAAAAAAAAAA! XD. No seriously I'm sorry about making you guys wait so long for this chapter but I was busy with a sadder note I had to put my cat to sleep last Saturday. RIP Little cat she was a lazy queen among kitties and will be missed. Anyways today we meet Hades and after a bit of thought I have decided to go with the movie version on him because he was awesome ^_^.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 8 - In which we do not have to flee the underworld

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Recap!

Last time before I dropped off the face of the earth Orion and the gang had left Greece and headed home after their confrontation with Order and Chaos. Now its time to meet Hades once more and drop off our recently claimed demigods with their father.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two days later they sailed under the golden gate bridge. Thalia and Nico leaning against the railing at the Akhet's bow staring at the massive orange bridge in awe. Bianca seemed to be to busy fidgeting to take in the sights. Alternating between glaring at Hermione who was once more steering the ship and the city they were heading for. Though what Hermione had done was something of a mystery. Percy had jumped over board to swim as soon as they had slowed the Akhet down to a more normal speed, the others didn't doubt he was trying to work off his nerves. Of all of them only Percy had ever been to the underworld, it was understandable that he didn't really want to go there again.

People just didn't walk into the underworld then back out again and you sure as hell didn't try it twice. It had been decided that only Percy and Orion would go to the underworld with Nico and Bianca. If they needed to make a hasty retreat then Orion was their best bet at escaping with their asses in one piece, and Percy, sort of at least, knew his way around. Orion seemed to think things were going to go just fine however.

Orion glanced up as the ship finally slid into the dock with a slight thump and got up snagging his armored jacket. After a moment of thought he grabbed something out of the depths of the trunk at the base of the bed and put it in his expanded pockets before heading up on deck, he never used it anymore and he was sure Nico would appreciate the little present.

"Ready to go?" he asked glancing around Nico cheered and Bianca nodded Orion frowned. "Where's Percy?" He asked just as the aquatic demigod jumped onto the ship. "Never mind" He hummed and Percy darted below decks with an apologetic grin to get ready. Five minutes later they were following Percy through the maze that was L.A. on foot. Percy apparently didn't trust a cab to not be driven my a monster, and after the week they'd had everyone was inclined to agree it just wasn't worth the potential SNAFU.

"So what exactly are we looking for?" Asked Nico Percy glanced down at him before turning a corner and leading them down another side street.

"DOA Records." He answered with a shrug Orion snorted.

"The gateway to the underworld is a recording studio called 'dead on arrival'?" He asked incredulous Nico laughed while his sister rolled her eyes.

"Yeah it's weird but whatever works, at least it's easy to find, not like there's a lot of other studio's called the same thing." Percy agreed pointing ahead at a nondescript building with a small brass sign on the wall. Orion had to stiffly another snicker reading the sign as Percy opened the door and directed the other two inside.

Orion raised an eye brow at all the ghosts milling around, but didn't say anything, it wasn't like he wasn't used to ghosts. Nico however appeared to be fascinated only Percy keeping a hand on the boys shoulder kept him from running off and harassing the poor spirits. Bianca had looked at them a bit blankly for a moment before continuing to look around the lobby.

"Hello Charon" Percy said coming up to the desk, the man glanced up at the demigod and scowled.

"You again? Finally get yourself killed brat?" He snapped Percy merely smirked.

"Unfortunately no. Where here to drop off Nico and Bianca De Angelo. Hades claimed them and we decide camp would probably be a bad idea." Charon stared at him for a long moment shocked before Nico broke the ice popping up next to the desk with a thousand watt grin.

"So do I get to meet dad now?" He asked excitedly Charon blinked looking rather like someone had just hit him over the head with something before his gaze went somewhat unfocussed for a moment. After a moment he focused back on them with a slight wince on his face.

"Um...this way please." He managed making Nico cheer again, the small group hurriedly followed the ferryman who still seemed to be a bit poleaxed. Ten minutes later and one elevator ride Orion had no wish to repeat and they were riding down the River Styx in Charon's boat. Percy stared off ahead looking tense a loud growl off to the side of the river made them flinch. Looking over they spotted Cerberus's three heads glaring at them intently. Orion studied that monster intently for a moment.

"You know I always figured that Cerberus Hagrid had was a lot smaller then the real thing. Go figure I think Fluffy is actually bigger then him." There was a moment of silence before Percy snorted.

"Only you Orion would worry about something like that." He deadpanned making Nico giggle and Bianca sigh. Charon eyed them all strangely for a moment trying to decide if it was worth it to ask where the hell they had met a Cerberus named Fluffy before deciding that no it wasn't.

"Where here" He said flatly as the boat bumped up to a dock at the edge of the river. "You are to go to the same meeting room as last time." He added Percy nodded as Nico all but bounded out of the boat and up the stairs Bianca cursed and jumped out after him Percy and Orion following far more sedately a moment later catching up to the siblings at the top of the stairs where Bianca had grabbed Nico by the back of his jacket to keep him from running off.

"Right then lets go you two. We don't want to keep your dad waiting." Orion called Bianca nodded but kept a tight hold on Nico to keep him running off ahead.

"I need to get a leash for you." She grumbled making Orion chuckle as they headed down the halls after Percy. It only took a few minutes for them to reach their destination. They glanced around seeing the roaring fire place and the empty chair there before looking back at Percy questioningly.

"He said the same room this is where we met him last time." He explained.

"**Indeed it is."** Everyone jumped and spun around at the sound of the voice. Hades stepped out of the shadows on the other side of the room with a smirk on his face. Percy sighed looking a bit frazzled Orion just smiled faintly. Nico and Bianca had gone still starring at the god wide eyed.

"Are you Hades?" Asked Nico after a moment studying him intently Hades merely raised an eye brow.

"**Indeed I am, now..."** Hades was cut off from continuing though as Nico shot across the room and just about tackled the god of the underworld in a hug. Hades froze looking startled and blinked down at the 12 year old confused. Orion coughed trying to hide his sniggering while Percy and Bianca looked like they were both going to have a heart attack.

"Well, at least he's not scared of you." Orion said after a moment trying to break the ice and not start cracking up at the same time. Hades shot him an annoyed look Orion just smiled innocently.

"**Quite."** Was the dry response Bianca hesitated stepping forward as well looking uncertain.

"Maybe you should let go of him Nico?" She said glancing at Hades Nico scowled but let go all but bouncing in place as he grinned up at Hades. Orion smiled faintly wondering how long it would take for Nico to make Hades a much nicer person.

"**I am glade you have both made it here safety although I cannot say I expected any less from the demigod who slayed a titan." **He looked at Orion with a raised eye brow the teen only shrugged.

"I would have done the same for anyone else Lord Hades." He answered with a shrug before ginning. " I do hope this isn't the last we'll see of Nico and Bianca they've begun to grow on me." Hades snorted

"**Of that I have no doubt; however, it is time for you two to leave now."** He said Percy let out a relived breath.

"Alright but I have one more thing before we go." Orion added with a faint smirk Hades rolled his eyes.

"**Of course you do."** He muttered dryly Orion grinned and turned to Nico before reaching into his pocket.

"Since it might be awhile before we see you next Nico I decided you should get your birthday present now rather then later." He drawled Nico's eyes lit up and he shot over.

"You got me something!" He asked excitedly Orion laughed and pulled a folded up square of mercurial silver cloth from his pocket and with a flick of his wrist shook it open to show that it was a cloak.

"I told you about this before didn't I?" He explained with a grin Nico's eyes had gotten enormous as the sight of the cloak.

"Isn't that you invisibility cloak?" He asked in awe Orion nodded smiling.

"Yup. Except now its _your_ invisibility cloak." He agreed and dropped it on his head the material shimmered and Nico vanished from sight.

"COOL!" Nico yelled sound about 5 feet to the left of where he had been. Orion smiled and looked back over at Hades only to see him frowning heavily at the general area he thought Nico was in.

"Something wrong?" He asked Hades frown deepened.

"**Where did you get that cloak Orion?"** He asked finally as Bianca yelped and took a swipe at thin air as Nico snuck up on her and poked her.

"Its from the other dimension there some rather fantastic stories about it which I doubt are true, but it will certainly hide him from mortals and demigods, and maybe monsters but I wouldn't test it when I counts. Why?" Hades snorted.

"**I would say there may be some truth to those 'stories' if he wasn't making so much noise even I wouldn't know where he was."** Orion stared at him in confusion.

"You can't see him?" He asked incredulous Hades shook his head no frowning before smirking.

"**Thats quite the gift Orion I'll make sure he learns to use it properly now as I said it is time for you to leave."** With that Orion and Percys sight went dark for a moment before they found themselves standing outside the doors of DOA records.

"...That, went surprisingly well." Percy said after a moment Orion shrugged before walking down the street towards the bay.

"Yup. Now lets get back to the ship before Thalia and Hermione decide they need to come rescue us!" Percy snorted and chased after him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chiron smiled as the Aries camper told him that the Akhet was pulling into the bay, it had only been a month since they left, he had to wonder why they had cut their trip short. It wasn't long before he spotted the 4 demigods walking up to the big house he cantered over. "It is good to see you all back in one piece children! How was your trip?" They exchanged looks that made his heart sink.

"Well...it was alright until we went to Rome." Said Orion after a moment a sardonic smile on his face. "Then we got attack by thirty harpies. After that we had to deal with a dragon in a little town near Delphi, and met Chaos who had apparently sent it after us to see how good we where. Then we ran into Order at Delphi and apparently because of Chaos he wants to kill us now. Chaos said not to worry to much though and just keep an eye out...why, how has your summer been?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Quetzal- IT LIVES! ^_^ don't ask me when the next chapter is coming out but you_ will_ get it...at some point...


	9. Chapter 9

well its been a long road with Storm Warning and Storm Front. Storm Front being my first novel length story that i had ever completed, the series is meant to be a trilogy but i'm not entirely sure i will be able to complete it. Its just not _fun_ any more. im here on this site to enjoy myself and practice writing,but when writing a particular story becomes like pulling teeth then it is time to move on. I want to see this series completed so i'm not simply putting this story on hold or declaring it dead i want one of you to adopt it. PLEASE i don't want Storm Warning to become just another incomplete story like so many others on this site, so what do you say? Anyone brave enough to step forward and take this story off my hands?


	10. adopted by saikolishous

The Storm series has been adopted by saikolishous see their profile for further updates.


End file.
